


Hate the Way You Look At Him

by RainCloud10



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Jasico - Freeform, M/M, Oblivious Nico, Oblivious Percy, Percico - Freeform, Short, mentions are percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCloud10/pseuds/RainCloud10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nico is hopelessly inlove with  Percy, Percy is oblivious and Jason is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate the Way You Look At Him

**Author's Note:**

> My first PJO writing on this site. I do write a lot of PJO, but almost non of them are finished. My tumblr is RainCloud10 (weird huh) if you want to follow me :)

With the amount of time that Jason spends around Nico, it's expected for him to develop a crush. But it's not like he can help it. The kid is just so darn cute! Not that Jason would tell Nico, for he fears if he says something, Nico will disappear.  
Jason loves the look on Nico's face when he talks about something he loves or the dreamy look he gets when he looks at the sunsets. But Jason hates the way he looks, at Percy Jackson. The way he looks so awe struck when he sees the Son of Poseidon, and he defiantly hates the longing he sees in Nicos eyes when he looks at him with Annabeth. Percy is so oblivious it hurts the Son of Hades. Nico wants nothing more than to be noticed by the Sea Prince the way Nico notices him. Much like Nico's predicament, Jason wants Nico, but he's too focused of Percy to notice. Jason wants to say something so badly, but Nico probably doesn't even consider him an option.  
After a particularly hard day, of Nico being put to the side by Percy and their plan to hang out canceled, Nico comes to Jason.  
It's usually like this. Nico gets his heart ripped to pieces again, and Jason is there to gently put the pieces back together again with all the love he has.


End file.
